Percyno6
' 'Percyno6 joined YouTube on September 20, 2008, and is still making videos today. He was one of the first people to join the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He created Tank Engines Studios and is a member of TWR Community Radio, as well as a former TWRC Champion Beginnings Percyno6 made his first ever YouTube account on July 14, 2008. The account was not about TWR and has since been deleted. One day he searched Thomas Wooden Railway on YouTube and he came across Keekre24. He started to talk to him almost immediately after he watched his first video. After about a week of talking to him, Percyno6 would be born. First Videos Percyno6's first videos were of his Thomas Wooden Railway Series, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Stories, were some of his first videos. The first episode of the series was James the only Red Engine. His series would last for 6 seasons until it was cancelled when he left YouTube in July 2009. He would also make remakes. Today Percyno6 uploads remakes after he completes a season, but in his early years he would upload remakes whenever he wanted to. His first remake was Steamroller. His most popular remake was Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. After over 500,000 video views, Percyno6 would leave the Community for the first time on July 19, 2009. Community Friends Percyno6's first friends on YouTube were ThomasWoodenRailway and Thomasfan24. The 3 of them spent many hours on streams listening to videos and talking with each other. This friendship of the 3 lasted until Thomasfan24 left YouTube, although Keekre24 and Percyno6 are still very good friends. He was also friends with rboffill, TRAINSARECOOL2, and henryfan88 before they left. He still talks with rboffill and trainsarecool2 today. He was also friends with Jamesis5 and LegoLegion5000 prior to both leaving the community. After he returned for the first time, he became good friends with SirTophamHatt291. That friendship lasted until The Jack War that resulted in Jack leaving the community. In his 2011 return, Percyno6 continue to add to his list of friends with new users that had joined the community the last two years. The new users were LNERFlyingScotsman, MrMPS2002, HenryisGreat15, thomasfreak808, WoodenRailwayReviews, and jlouvier. In 2013, Percyno6 was one of the first people to discover Oliver Duck, and the two became fast friends. In 2015, MultiGreenThunder returned to the community and the two of them began to talk early on. Percyno6 ended up being MultiGreenThunder's first crossover, and Multi has been in many of Percyno6's videos over the years, including singing and doing a crossover for Percyno6's 9 year anniversary video. First Return Percyno6's departure from the community didn't last long, as he quickly returned to YouTube. The problem was that when he left YouTube he deleted his channel. Because of this, he changed to using his backup account, Oliverno11, as his new main account. He would use Oliverno11 for several months until he was able to reopen Percyno6 in early December 2009. He quickly decided to go back to using Percyno6 as he main account, and announced Christmas day 2009 he would officially go back to having Percyno6 as his main account. From his first return in 2009 up until his most recent return in 2011, Percyno6 stopped making his series and instead made remakes and discussions. Part of the reason behind this was every time Percyno6 left he would delete his channel, and although at that time you could reopen your channel you could not bring back your old videos. At the time, Percyno6 felt it was not worth bringing back his series considering he originally had 6 seasons that were deleted. Percyno6's first return wasn't too eventful. Both him and Keekre24 left YouTube the same day and returned about the same time. Since Keekre24 had kept his channel up, he continued making videos where he last left off, meanwhile Percyno6 made a few videos and mostly just chatted with the community at this time. After awhile, Percyno6 once again grew tired with Thomas and on April 6, 2010 Percyno6 was deleted again. Second Return Once again Percyno6's departure was short lived, as he returned about two months later on June 28, 2010. His second return he announced he was done making videos and would just be talking with the rest of the community. It was during this return that he was one of the first people to discover and become friends with SirTophamHatt291. Percyno6 quickly saw the potential in SirTophamHatt291 (Jack) and began promoting Jack's channel throughout much of this return. Beyond meeting Jack, Percyno6's second return wasn't too different from his previous time on YouTube. During this time, he mostly talked with Keekre24, Jamesis5 and Jack. Just like Keekre24, he was known to leave YouTube multiple times. Third Departure After having been back for nearly a year, Percyno6 decided it was time for him to leave the Community once again. After considering all options, he figured the time he used for his Percyno6 account would be better used for other things. Unlike other times he left, he really thought this would be the end of his channel. Before he left, he deleted all his personal messages and all the people on his friends list back when both of these were features most used on YouTube. He also would delete all his videos that he uploaded since his 2010 return. He left his channel up, but removed his icon and had a goodbye message in the channel description. On June 18, 2011, 10 days shy of exactly one year from his return to YouTube, Percyno6 left YouTube for what he thought would be the final time. 2011 Return After almost 3 months away, Percyno6 returned for the third time on September 5, 2011. He decided to return a few weeks before the actual return when he realized he could still have time for YouTube videos on Percyno6. His first video was his collection video, which now has over 50,000 views, also being his second most watched video he has ever uploaded. When he came back, he knew he still won't have much time for uploads. From the time of October 2011 - February 2012, he was only able to upload 6 videos (all reviews) during this time. It was in March 2012 when he made the decision to bring back something he had not done on his channel since 2009. Series Reboot Percyno6 decided to bring back his series in March 2012. This made it the first time since 2009 that Percyno6 would be making a series on his channel. His first movie he made after he brought the series back, Diesel 10: The Showdown, is now his fourth most viewed video ever. Other movies Percyno6 has made for the series reboot are Lockdown: The Island of Sodor, The Battle of the Island, and The Clash of Chaos. 2012 Percyno6 started out 2012 by finishing up the discussions he started in 2011, with reviews on Terence, Satly, and Butch. Once the discussions were complete, a layout video of his revived series would be released in March and season 1 would finish in June. July and August would consist of 5 remakes. The season 2 layout would be released at the end of August with the first movie, Diesel 10: The Showdown, being released on the 4 year anniversary of Percyno6. Following that, season 2 would start in September and finish on Christmas. Following season 2, Percyno6 would take a break from his series and return to discussions. The final video of 2012 was on New Year's Eve. It was a discussion on the 3 Lorries, officially bringing back discussions. Jack War Percyno6, along with Damian (TRAINSARECOOL2) started up the war against Jack during the summer of 2012. Damian was trying to show the fraud Jack was. Jack was lying about stuff he had told Percyno6 in the past, and he gave Damian quotes of what Jack had said. The next day Jack was mad at Percyno6 and Damian. A few days later, the 2 hour Skype call happened, and Jack magically forgave Percyno6. Percyno6 always sided with the Community during the war against Jack. 2013 Percyno6 began 2013 by uploading numerous discussions from January to June. Once finished, Percyno6 uploaded his third layout video followed by his movie Lockdown: The Island of Sodor. Season 3 would then begin on July 5 which would eventually end with the final episode on October 18. On September 20, 2013, Percyno6 celebrated 5 years on YouTube. He made a short video talking about his time on YouTube. November marked the purchase of 1992 Toby and Mavis. Percyno6 would then upload reviews on the 1992 Toby, Mavis, and a Daisy already purchased for November. After a down year for the community in 2013, Percyno6 uploaded on December 2 a video "History of the Thomas Wooden Railway YouTube Community," inspired by TRAINSARECOOL2's video called "Rant On The "Community" and Why It Sucks Today." Many people consider the video, along with Oliver Duck (Ted) uploading everyday in December to be why the Community was able to bounce back from a bad 2013. Percyno6's video inspired people to join the community, return to the community, and make more videos. Ted and Percyno6 would also upload a video on Percyno6's channel showing new users videos that would help bring people to their channel. To finish off 2013, Percyno6 uploaded his fourth layout video. He ended 2013 by uploading the first episode of season 4, The New Year's Engine, on December 31. 2014 Season 4 would continue to be uploaded in 2014, ending on April 10 followed by the third movie, The Battle of the Island, on April 24. The summer would consist of a few videos. The first which was talking about this Wikia. He reached 1,000 subscribers on July 14, 2014. He put out a Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady remake with HiroTheJapaneseTrain as the narrator. He would then do his first Q&A, with the answer videos coming out in early August. Ted and Percyno6 would make a second (and thus far, last) video introducing new members of the community. August would end with a fifth layout video and first episode of season 5. On September 28, Percyno6 announced the return of Tank Engines Studios. Season 5 would end on December 5. Percyno6 finished 2014 with a review on the Thomas Winter Wonderland 3-pack review. Percyno6, along with MrMPS and Oliver Duck, were the creators and members of TWR Community Radio which was created on December 30. 2015 The first video of 2015 was a bloopers video from season 5. In March, Percyno6 would do his first crossover ever. The crossover was an Oliver Review with Ted. The video was the first time Percyno6 or any user used a mask in a video. Percyno6 would end up doing another crossover in 2015. This was the Hector Review with MrMPS that was also apart of the crossover saga and picked up where the Oliver Review left off. Besides crossovers, 2015 marked the start of season 6. For the first time ever, Percyno6 would start another series. This series is called Branch Line Chronicles, and is began on September 20, Percyno6's 7 year anniversary on YouTube. Towards the end of the year, Percyno6 did reviews on Stanley and Murdoch. These reviews would mark a turn in the way reviews are done on the channel, with reviews now featuring sketches and some having a story line. 2016 Season 6 would end up finishing in May. Crossovers would continue in 2016. Percyno6 did a Stafford Review crossover with Woodenrailwayonly. There was also two crossovers for the crossover saga. The first was a BoCo Review with MultiGreenThunder, followed by the Ryan Review with EricPierre53 that picked up where the BoCo Review left off. In June, Percyno6 uploaded his second Thomas Wooden Railway Collection video (the first since 2011) which has since become the most viewed video on the channel. Following the end of TWR Community Radio, Percy's Ever Present Past was moved to Percyno6's channel. Now an interview, the first episode back was with LNERFlyingScotsman. The summer also included the channel's second Q&A, and a remake on Thomas Gets Trick. Thomas Gets Tricked was the first remake in two years and was narrated by Percyno6. A new series, "Who's Better," began that compares an engine made in two different brands, in this case wooden railway and ertl. The series maybe continued in the future. At the end of August, a Branch Line Chronicles video titled "Meet Mr. Percival!" was uploaded, with the second episode of the series being uploaded on Percyno6's 8 year anniversary, September 20. To date, this was the last Branch Line Chronicles video uploaded to the channel. This was also the last video uploaded to the channel, however Percyno6 made a cameo in Ted's Christmas video, "An Oliver Duck Christmas Carol." 2017 Percyno6 uploaded his first video of the year on January 7 called "Chuggington Review" on the character Brewster. Two episodes of Percy's Ever Present Past were uploaded in the month of January, with Oliver Duck's second appearance and HirotheJapaneseTrain. One more video would be made in January, a review and unboxing on the new 2017 Hugo. The next upload would be in May, where he would upload an episode of Percy's Ever Present past with The Stoic 9F and a trailer for his next movie, The Clash of Chaos. June would start with an unboxing and review of the 2017 Trevor, followed by The Clash of Chaos movie. During the summer, Percyno6 would upload a review on the new Bob the Builder Talking Scoop, and collection videos for his destinations and wooden railway items. Towards the end of summer, Q&A #3 was announced, with the responses being uploaded in August and September. A video on Toys R Us filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy would be uploaded two days before Percyno6's 9 year anniversary. Percyno6's favorite video of the year would be his 9 Year Anniversary Special! - Rusty Crossover Review. Featuring MultiGreenThunder, this review would begin a tradition of a review for future anniversaries on the channel. On the last day of the year, the first episode of season 7, Stop and Hugo, would be uploaded. History Percyno6 Studios *September 20, 2008 - July 21, 2009 *December 20, 2009 - April 6, 2010 *June 28, 2010 - June 18, 2011 *September 5, 2011 - present Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Stories *September 20, 2008 - July 21, 2009 *March 9, 2012 - present Current / Former Accounts *Percyno6: current main *Oliverno11: former main & backup, deleted *TroublesomeCars: former backup, deleted *Tobyno7: former backup, deleted Camera * Kodak HD Zi6: First 16 episodes * Flip Camera Mino: Episode 17 - April 6, 2010 * Flip Ultra HD: June 28, 2010 - August 8, 2012 * Canon Vixia HF R300: August 9, 2012 - present TankEnginesStudios *April 14, 2012 - June 11, 2012 *September 1, 2014 - present OurTWRCommunity *June 11, 2012 - present TWR Community Radio *December 30, 2014 - February 2016 *August 15, 2019 - present Percy's Ever Present Past * January 26, 2015 - January 3, 2016 * June 28, 2016 - present TWRC Champion * May 2, 2019 - September 20, 2019 Category:TWR Community Radio Category:2008 Category:Active Members Category:Percyno6